During this period, the NCGC worked to validate and characterize previously identified screening hits in the primary melanoma assay. A focused collection of approximately 500 small molecules targeting a broad range of cellular mechanisms was screened, and four active compounds that increased melanoma antigen expression leading to enhanced IFN production were identified and validated using follow-up assays. These four compounds may provide a basis for enhanced immune recognition and to design novel therapeutic approaches for patients with BRAF mutant melanoma resistant to ACT because of antigen downregulation.